Dialogues
by AlessanaVargas
Summary: Can words be enough?


"If someone asked me today, right now, why I love you? I wouldn't be able to answer them. I wouldn't. And if that is not the saddest thing ever then, I don't know what is."

"I... You… What- What do you want to do? What do you want me to do? What can I do?"

"I want you to leave."

"What? Now? But, I just got here, I haven't even been here 8 hours!"

"Yes, I know. And yes, now. Please."

"But… I just got here."

"I am aware of that, but I need you to leave. You don't have to pack the stuff you have here or anything ok? I just, I need you to leave tonight."

"Yeah, right! I'm not leaving anything here, for what? A false pretence of hope? A futile promise that you're not breaking this up? No. If you want me to leave I will, but I will do it properly."

"Don't be like that, come on."

"Like what? What am I supposed to do huh? Leave and pretend you didn't just say you don't love me anymore? Leave and text you goodnight when I get back? What's the point?"

"I never said that, I never said I don't love you anymore."

"Ooooh, right! You just said you can't remember why you ever did. I'm sorry, that makes it so much better. It doesn't even hurt anymore!"

"Stop! Your sarcasm is unnecessary, so stop."

"What sarcasm? I mean, you're breaking up with me not because you don't love me; which you so clearly do. But because you don't remember why, and you're acting like that makes it, better? Somehow."

"I am not even saying we- I'm not breaking up with you!"

"Oh, no? Well shit! Then what are you saying? Because, excuse me, but when the person you've been together with for the better part of five years asks you to leave eight hours into your first live meeting after three months arguing they simply cannot remember why they love you… Yeah, if that isn't a break up then, by all means, enlighten me!"

"Hhm, only a Sith deals in absolutes right?"

"What? Did… Did you just go all Star Wars on me?"

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"You don't even like Star Wars."

"No. But you do."

"I didn't- I didn't think you paid attention when we watched them."

"Surprise! Guess you don't know me as well as you thought you did huh?"

"I think that is blatantly obvious now."

"Wait, No. I didn't mean it like-"

"It's okay, I guess you did. I guess, it is true."

"I'm sorry"

"No, don't be. I suppose this, all of this… We had it coming, didn't we?"

"I'm sorry" – "I don't want to leave"

"No, don't be" – "Then don't!"

" 'Then don't'? What are you playing at? You just told me to leave, and now you don't want me to? Stop messing around with me! What do you want? Or are you just playing a hurting game with me?"

"No! I didn't-I don't- I-… Ugh! I don't know what I want ok!?"

"No kiddin…"

"Oh come on! Don't give me that! Can you honestly look at me in the eye and tell me you do know what you want!?"

"Yes! I want YOU. I've always wanted YOU. I always will."

"We don't even know each other anymore, we barely talk, our Skype sessions are short and quiet, texts are a rare occurrence. How… I mean. Look at you! So… Calm! And poise! And… And… I'm the one freaking out, the one that- Just look at me! It seems as though you were the one and I- It's not like I hadn't even been thinking about this and-"

"What?"

"What, wha-Oh… No, wait! Just let me finish."

"No, no, no. Stop. You've been thinking about this? For how long? How could you not tell me? Since when?"

"That's not the point!"

"Stop messing with me! Just, answer ok? Since when?"

"I don't know, not really. Since last time you were here? I don't know."

"Wow, so three months. Three whole months and you never thought about talking to me? Letting me know what you were feeling instead of letting me come here and blind side me?"

"I didn't mean to _blind side_ you, I thought it would be different once you were here. Once we were together but it is not. We're distant and-"

"No, you're distant, I'm trying. I've been trying! I know everything has been insane and time has proven insufficient but I have always been there, I would have listened, I would have made time to come see you, to talk it out, to work it out. I would have done it in a heartbeat."

"I know, I'm aware of that. I know you would have put everything on hold but I didn't want you to. I didn't want to distract you, we can't - We need to focus on – We need to- Ugh!"

"We need to focus on what? What could be more important that this? Than us?"

"I just mean that – We need to concentrate on everything else, school, everything. We can't afford any distractions, not right now."

"_We? _Or _you_? Because if there's anything that keeps me from going insane and just dropping out and send everything to hell, it is _you_. Thinking about you and how everything will be worth it in the end…. I guess, it was only me then. Because, apparently, in the same measure I see you as the glue keeping everything together for me, you see me as the distraction that could mess everything up for you. Well, _ouch…_"

"Stop, stop, stop. Just, don't cry. Please, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No? What did you think would happen then? That I would laugh and be ecstatic that you're breaking up with me because I am a _distraction_, when I've been nothing but supportive? That I would jump from joy at you telling me you can't remember why you love me? If that's even true that is! Did you just say that because you wanted to feel less guilty about doing this? Or do you really not know but because you can't be bothered to spare a second's thought to me because, God forbid, it will ruin your entire future!"

"I do-"

"Let me guess. You don't know, right?"

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, right. I think, I think I really should leave. Hey! Who would have guessed, there's still something we agree on! How about that huh?"

"You really don't need to take all your things, I don't want us to break up."

"That's right, you just don't want this, _me_. To distract you. I can help you with that. I'll make it really simple for you, I'll oblige."

"Wait…"

"Goodbye, I do hope all your dreams come true."

"I… I really- I still… "

"Yeah, I can tell. Well, at least I can be sure you did once."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey, hey… Ssshh. Don't cry ok? Just, go ahead and chase whatever dream will make you as happy as you made me. Make this worth the heartbreak."

"I don't want to lose you"

"Lose me? You've had me since the beginning"

"Will you still be there?"

"What, for you? Always. Front row, center. Right?"

"I'll miss you."

"I miss _you_. I love you. Goodbye."

* * *

**A/N: Well, this was interesting to write. I hope you guys found it interesting to read as well. I don't know what will the fate of this be but, if more chapters were to come they'll be in this same format. (Also, if anyone knows how to have more space between paragraphs and could let me know, I'd highly appreciate it since it seems it is all just tightly pressed together)**

**Thank you for reading. Please share your thoughts.**


End file.
